everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey Quenouille
Audrey Quenouille is the daughter of Finette from The Discreet Princess, or the Adventures of Finette by Marie-Jeanne L'Heritier. Info Name: Audrey Quenouille Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Discreet Princess, or the Adventures of Finette Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ulla Tiidusepp Secret Heart's Desire: To work hard and learn all sorts of clever tricks. My "Magic" Touch: I am an excellent prankster. Storybook Romance Status: Balint Juhasz and I are going out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can get carried away with my pranks. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I shall honor my ancestors by learning their skill. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. They don't expect princesses to be into slapstick. Best Friend Forever After: Cezar Porcel since he knows how to appreciate my pranks. Character Appearance Audrey is of average height, with curly red hair and teal eyes. She wears a lavender dress with turquoise ribbons. On her head is a lavender bow. She commits somewhat of a faux pas by wearing sneakers with a dress. Personality Audrey is a prankster who enjoys tormenting others with her pranks. She always has practical jokes to play on her friends. She is a huge fan of slapstick and often laughs at other people's expense. She is very much a tsundere, especially around guys. Her sense of humor is best described as very twisted, and she frequently finds humor in stuff that other people find offensive. However, Audrey does care about what others think of her and she strives to work hard in life too. Biography Hello, Clarice. I am Audrey Quenouille, the daughter of Finette from The Discreet Princess. I'll tell you about my mom first. Finette was the youngest of the three daughters of a king. Her older sisters were Nonchalante, who was lazy, and Babillarde, who would never shut up. When their father went to war, he locked them in a tower, giving them distaffs he got from a fairy that would break if they disobeyed him. An evil prince named Rich-Craft came to see them. He seduced the first two sisters, and Finette found their distaffs broken. Finette then threatened the prince with a hammer if he came near her. In due course, her sisters each gave birth to a son. Rich-Craft tried to get to Finette, but she tricked him three times: first by tricking him into falling into a pit, then by pushing him in a barrel down the cliff, and then by showing him his illegitimate children by her sisters. Upon Rich-Craft's death, he asked his good younger brother to marry Finette. When the king returned, he was furious, and he forced Nonchalante and Babillarde to work hard. The two incompetent girls died from exhaustion. Mom and Dad are doing quite well. My grandfather is dead, so now my mom is queen. She has adopted her nephews. I regard my cousins, Dorian (Nonchalante's son) and Didier (Babillarde's son) as my big brothers. I also have two older sisters, Elisabeth and Salome, an older brother, Ludovic, and two younger brothers, Charles and Fernand. Dorian and Didier are the oldest and the most annoying. They're always trying to woo every girl they come across. I go to Ever After High. Over here, I'm a prankster. I love all kinds of jokes, especially practical jokes. I tend to be rather cold to most guys at first, but when they get to know me more, I warm up to them. Daring Charming is my archenemy because he tries to pick up every girl and he thought I was cute. I would never date such a goon as him. I'm very hot-headed. I know, it sounds kinda stereotypical when you consider the fact that I'm a redhead. I don't have as many friends as I hope to, since a lot of people are put off by my pranks and my penchant for causing mischief. But I'm not all that bad - I don't always bite. I can be pretty nice to people who get to know me well, but sadly I feel that I repel more people than attract. I'm from a long line of Finettes going all the way back to the Crusades, and I would love to continue this family tradition, which is why I side with the Royals. I enjoy the idea of protecting myself from a jerk by beating him at his own game. It would be a great honor to continue my destiny. Trivia *Audrey's surname means "distaff" in French. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins, with the same voice as Sakura Haruno from Naruto. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Discreet Princess, or the Adventures of Finette